Percy Jackson: Heir to the Heavens
by Tanneal
Summary: Percy's mother dies and he becomes blind because of Zeus when he is only six and Poseidon decides that for Percy's own safety, he should never come to know about his heritage as a demigod of the Greek Gods. With the help of Mist, Percy is forever taken away from the world of Greeks and Heroes. But will the Fates allow him to truly escape what he is destined to become? BAMF Percy!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was summer solstice, and the council of Olympians was all but ready to begin as the members waited for one of the most crucial people to arrive. Suddenly their attention was drawn towards the door of the great meeting hall as the earth shook and trembled with a familiar god's aura. And one thing that every member realized was that this particular god was very angry. Hera, the queen of Olympus, turned to her husband and raised an eye-brow in a questioning manner. She remembered her older and easy going brother had never been this angry, not in several centuries. And the only one capable of making the calm Lord of the Seas this furious was sitting in the throne right next to her, the famed King of Olympus, the ruler of the Gods, Lord of the Skies, Master of Lightning, none other than the one and only, Zeus!

"What did you do now father?" questioned Athena as she too was now looking at her father with a questioning stare, her gray eyes weaving the many possibilities that could have made the arriving man angrier than he had been in many centuries. Zeus himself turned from her wife to now look at his daughter; he could not believe that his deed was so easily discovered! He furrowed his brows as he remembered the anger that had consumed him when he had learned of his brother's deceit, and it all came boiling back as Zeus stood to tell the rest of the council just what had transpired in the last twenty-four hours, but before he could the doors were blasted open, and in came Poseidon.

The Lord of the Seas was expressing his anger in quite a spectacular manner as he floated into the room with a small but fierce hurricane holding him about three feet above the marble tiled floor of the council room. He had assumed his original Greek form as his black beard and long hair floated in an aura of unhampered and raw power. Poseidon's upper body was completely bare, his heavy muscles taught like steel and the pure rage on his face was enough to scare most of the other younger Gods off their divine behinds, while he just wore simple sea-green loose leggings that reached just below his knees. Hermes, Aphrodite, Athena, Hephaestus, Apollo, Artemis, Dionysus, and even Ares were quickly alarmed at seeing their easy going and calm natured Uncle giving off such an intense and angry aura.

"Get out," said the Earth-shaker in a low and heavy voice, which sounded more like a rumble of an impending earth-quake, as he indicated to all the gods with a massive and glowing trident except for Zeus and none dared to question his order as they hurried to comply with the order of one of the strongest beings in existence.

Hera gave her husband a sympathetic look before getting up from her throne. She stopped a few feet from the floating Olympian and looked at his stormy-green eyes, they looked absolutely furious, but there was deep sadness and anguish within as well. "What did Zeus do?" wondered the Queen of Olympus as she placed a comforting hand on the Sea-God's shoulder before speaking. "I do not know what he did," she said as she indicated towards Zeus with her other hand. "But I hope you will forgive him, there are too many Gods that are already angered by his actions."

Poseidon gave her a long look before bowing his head as he settled on the ground; the hurricane dispersing that was holding him aloft till now. He looked like he was calming down until he looked back up, and Hera took an involuntary step back, her hand shaking as she felt the intensity of emotions on her brother's face. "I don't think that will be possible anymore Hera," he said with absolute finality, there was no place for argument or change in that statement, and in that moment Zeus realized just how deeply he had hurt his elder brother in his pursuit of power, thoughtless fear, and baseless pride. "Now I suggest you leave before I…deal with my brother." Hera nodded and hurried out, not wanting to witness what she knew would be a quite humiliating moment for the King of the Gods.

As Hera closed the doors to the council room, Zeus finally stood up from his throne, and in a flash he was also adorning his old Greek form. He was wearing the classic light grey toga, showing off his muscular form as he stood just an inch or so shorter than Poseidon. In his hands he held a fully charged and sizzling symbol of his power, the Master-Bolt, and was giving off a fully unrelenting aura of stoic anger at Poseidon's intrusion into the solstice. Just as Zeus was about to question Poseidon, he was cut off.

"Why did you do it brother?"

"Why did I do…what?" asked Zeus feigning ignorance, farther infuriating the Sea-God who slammed his trident on the ground, cracking the tiled floor where the butt of the trident's hilt met the tiles.

"You know full well what I mean, and I want an answer," responded Poseidon, but surprisingly, the earth-shaker's voice had remained on the same octave. His voice hadn't risen even a little; it was almost eerily gloomy inside the massive council room.

"I did it because even after you sired the child, you kept it from us. I did it because every time one of us sires a child, it could mean the fall of Olympus. I did it because I don't want the rule of the gods to end because of your petty lust!" Zeus shouted as he took a step towards the older brother with every sentence.

"Lust? LUST! Is that all you think Sally meant to me?" roared Poseidon as he glared down at his brother with hateful eyes. "That maybe all what mortal women mean to you but to me they mean love, and you dare to taint it with your vile thoughts!" The sea god kept staring at Zeus, as the lightning wielder stormed past before turning to face him squarely.

"Think what you may, but your child will not be the fall of us Gods," responded the Lord of the Skies as he stared boldly into the roiling stormy green eyes of his brother.

"But that does not mean you will kill my love and rob my child, who is only six years old, of his sight," seethed Poseidon as he pointed his finger accusingly at his younger brother.

"Yes, it does," replied Zeus as he stood up straighter.

"So what does that make your own children?" asked Poseidon changing his tactics, as he realized that Zeus himself had two demigod children alive and growing right now.

"Thalia?" wondered the king of Olympus before he looked back up to Poseidon who had a wolfish smirk spreading across his face.

"No, I meant the other one too." Zeus expression changed from confusion to understanding realization before changing to anger once again.

"You dare—" Zeus started to say but was cut off at Poseidon's roar.

"Yes, I dare! I dare because that is exactly what you did to my son, and what you did to my love! I dare because this time you crossed a line that neither Hades nor I have ever dared to cross!" With each sentence, the God of Seas slammed his trident against the council floor, making cracks, small fissures, and chunks of the ceiling to fall off the majestic structure.

"You will risk the lives of your entire family just because of a mortal woman and her spawn?" spat Zeus as he turned his back towards his brother as violent lightning started to flash across the skies and a fierce winds picked up from atop the Empire State building.

"This spawn, as you are calling him, is my son and your nephew, and just like all other children of the Olympians, he deserves a chance at life and everything it has to offer," Poseidon said and this time he sounded so determined that the younger God turned to look at his brother with a disbelieving scowl spreading across his face.

"You are going against my direct orders? I am your king and you will listen to what—" again he was cut off as Poseidon flared his aura and hit Zeus full blast sending him sliding back several feet.

"You may be my king, but that does not give you any right to decide the fate of my children," hissed the Earth-Shaker staring coldly at the light-blue eyes of the Sky God. "You know brother," he said as he took a step towards Zeus as the latter one took a step back. "Since you are so scared of my son, I will make sure he never becomes a part of our world." The King of the Gods stared back with a baffled expression.

"If the boy grows up, he will become a Hero, there is no other way for Olympus' children, especially ours," he said indicating towards Poseidon and then himself. The Sea-God glanced towards Zeus but didn't respond as he slammed his trident one more time, this time using his powers to summon.

"Hades," he said, making the word loud and clear, and soon enough the eldest of the three Olympian brothers appeared. First a mere shadow formed on a wall before out strode the God of Death, he had a deep scowl on his face and annoyance was clearly written across his features.

"Why have I been summoned?" he asked as he looked, first at Zeus and then at Poseidon, but once again the Sea-God ignored the other occupants in the room as he summoned another person, their half-brother to be exact.

"Chiron," Poseidon summoned the centaur in a similar fashion but the trainer of heroes appeared, as he floated into the council hall inside an air bubble. He was placed squarely in front Poseidon before the bubble burst with a small popping sound. Instantly he bowed before the three Gods.

"Why have I been summoned, my lords," he said as respectfully as he could but the Sea-God waved his hand in the air as a dismissing gesture.

"No need for such formalities, we actually have need of your assistance," the Trident-wielder responded as the straightened up. Finally, Poseidon summoned one more being into the council room, a former titan. "Hecate," he said and soon enough the titan of witchcraft, ghosts, crossroads, and magic appeared in her usual form holding her torch. She too gave a small bow to all the three elder gods before waiting to be told why she was summoned. Zeus, finally realizing what Poseidon intended, turned to the Sea-God in haste.

"You can't do that?" said Zeus, his eyes were wide as he comprehended what his brother was intending to do.

"Why not?"

"Because it is insane, and it borders on blasphemy! The fates themselves are against such actions unless the circumstances are necessary," said Zeus, reminding Poseidon why the fates had condoned such an act only once before in over a millennia.

"Your actions have made such a move a necessity," said the Sea-God as he turned towards the others. "Hecate, Chiron," both the others straightened as their names was called. "I want—" he couldn't continue as his shoulder was grabbed and he was forcefully turned around to face the youngest of the three elder Gods.

"I will not allow this," Zeus announced vehemently as he stared into the eyes of his brother, reflecting the same anger that his green eyes bore from former being's own sky-blue eyes.

"You have neither the authority, nor the ability to stop me," replied the trident-wielder, again his voice was calm, which never belied the hidden threat that was more than obvious to all the others present in the room.

"Authority?" Zeus scoffed. "I have every authority, I am the king!"

"And as I said before, that does not give you the right to decide the fate of my children. But your paranoia and your meaningless pursuit of power will never allow you to see things as I or Brother Hades does," said Poseidon, as Zeus's head swiveled automatically to look at the eldest of the three brothers. The Sky-God was surprised to see King of the Undead giving the slightest, almost imperceptibly so, nod towards Poseidon before returning to his previous posture as a mere observer.

"You are agreeing to this?" asked the lightning bolt holding God in an incredulous voice.

"I do not believe that his actions are acceptable," Hades replied, as Zeus let out a sigh of relief. "But your temperament about the recent great prophecy and your inability to accept things as they are makes Poseidon's choice an astute one." The Sky-God's eyes widened at the response of his brother. Hecate looked from one Olympian to the next before looking towards Chiron with a raised eye-brow.

"Why exactly are the big three arguing?" questioned the Titan in a curious manner to the centaur.

"Oh, I believe that Lord Poseidon wishes to bestow the some form of the Mist enchantment to a mortal, similar to how we bestowed a Mist between the camps that keep the children of Rome from ever interacting from the children of Greece. The torch-bearing Titan's eyes widened as she realized what the Gods wanted her to do.

"But the Fates—" she started but was cut off as Chiron gave her a nod.

"Hence the argument," he responded. He turned back to see Poseidon, after having finished his reasoning, turning back towards them.

"I want you to place a heavy mist on a young mortal," the Sea-God said, coming straight to the point. "This is not a request," he added as he saw a look of hesitation cross the Titan's face.

"What form of mist, my lord?" asked Chiron, the specifications had to be accurate for any form of mist to be placed and this seemed that a complex one was being asked for. The Sea-God's face seemed to age visibly as lines appeared on his eternally ageless face, his usually calm and composed eyes showing turmoil of emotions. Heaving a shuddering sigh, he continued.

"A mist that will never allow the mortal to become a part of his true heritage. He is a demigod, my son. He is only six years old, and he recently lost his mother to a lightning strike," Poseidon gave Zeus a seething glare and even Hades' face flinched at the horrid accusation. "And lastly, I want his demigod scent to be covered too so no monster, or any other supernatural being who might want to harm him in the future may get to him."

"As you wish," replied the centaur before turning to Hecate, as they were both needed to perform the ritual. The torch-bearer seemed to hesitate, before shaking her head and nodded towards the Chiron. Slowly, both titan and centaur joined their hands and closed their eyes before Hecate started to chant in a language more ancient than even the Olympian Gods as power seemed to fill the entire council room. The air thrummed with an unearthly hum as the chanting took effect. The elder Gods stood around the pair as they fed their own power into Hecate's charm as a method of showing that the mist had their own approval and consent, even though Zeus felt anything but approval about the task occurring before him. The chanting went on for quite some time before Hecate and Chiron started glowing a light blue, signaling that the mist was taking effect, and after a few more moments, the duo stepped apart, as the glow around them vanished and Hecate gave a nod towards Poseidon indicating that her intended task was complete.

"It is done my lords, now if I have your permission, I must return to my duties," said the centaur as he waited for the Gods in the room to grant him permission.

"You may leave, centaur," responded Hades as he waved his hands and a shadowy darkness seemed to engulf Chiron before melting away into the walls.

"You too Hecate, I have one more thing to tell my brothers before the meeting of the solstice will officially be over," Zeus said, as the titan nodded before disappearing in a small waft of smoke.

"What else do you need?" asked Hades, annoyance and scowl back in place.

"First of all," said Zeus as he looked towards the God of seas. "Are you not forgetting something?"

"Yes," responded Poseidon as he held his trident up and closed his eyes as both weapon and god started glowing an intense green. "I, Poseidon, by my place as the ruler of the Seas, shaker of Earth, master of water, and the King of Atlantis, hereby forsake my son from all bonds that he may share from me." Poseidon's declaration seemed to have no effect other than him and his trident stopped glowing, but Zeus and Hades knew full well what had just happened. Poseidon's son, while he was still a demigod, had lost all his connection to his father and as a result all the benefits that came with being the son of the Sea. Now, he was nothing but a mortal in all aspects except for his blood. Before anything else could be said or done, the Sea-God gave one last glare towards Zeus before disappearing as the roar of a hurricane was heard before that too was gone, leaving the two brothers standing in sudden silence.

"I too must leave now," said Hades as too prepared to shadow-travel when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Before you do so let me tell you something," Zeus took his hand off his brother, but the way he said those words, there was not a doubt in the Undead King's mind, that his younger brother was about to threaten him.

"What do you want now?"

"Now I know who to go after if anything happens to my son or daughter," the Sky-God staring intently at Hades as black eyes met light-blue.

**Hi guys, I hope you guys liked it. I had this idea playing in my head for a while but I didn't get the time to think on it farther until just recently. So yeah, Poseidon, in his worry for Percy, decides that for Percy's safety, it would be best if he never came to know of his heritage as a demigod. Special thanks to Nitrogirl for helping me with the idea of this fan fiction as well as the name! This story would not have happened at all if not for her major help, so please give her some applause as well! Next chapter there will be a time-skip and we will see how our favorite hero has grown up. The story will start with Percy being 15 instead of 12 years old and it will start with high-school! **

**Thanks,**

**Tanneal. **


	2. The New Guy

**The New Guy**

_ABOUT 9 YEARS LATER_

Chiron rolled his chair into the class-room that was assigned to him as he looked around the hallways of the current high-school he will be teaching in. It was large, of that there was no doubt. The school had over twenty-five hundred students, all classes included. Goode High was a renowned academic institution, suited to every kind of student, whether they were considered special, normal, or extra-ordinary, Goode had it all. Many of Camp Half-Blood's members attended the school too. Grover was sent here as well, much to Thalia and Annabeth's pleasure but they did not know that their camp trainer would be here as well, the centaur wanted to surprise them. Chiron, or Mr. Brunner, as he would be known here, sat in the class room alone as he had a contemplative look on his face. Just the previous day he had sensed the aura of a strong demigod presence coming from this school. An exceptionally strong one, there was no doubt to him that the demigod he was looking for had to be sired by a powerful Olympian…a very powerful one.

In the last few years, Camp Half-Blood had been very busy. At first, the sudden disappearance of the Master-Bolt and Zeus instantly blaming his brother had caused a major rift among the campers as each cabin either supported the Sky-God or the Sea-God, depending on which cabin belonged to which Olympian. A quest was issued immediately after to retrieve the supremely powerful weapon, and though the quest had failed, evidence was found that made it clear that Poseidon was not the culprit, though Zeus was not entirely convinced. Then the camp's borders started failing as Luke, Annabeth, and Clarisse were handed the quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece, which they had succeeded and had subsequently brought Thalia back. Since then, another year had passed as the Gods had settled in an uneasy treaty, as Zeus still believed Poseidon has stolen his bolt in an attempt to steal his place as the King, but had stopped at Athena's and Hera's insistence. Now, the appearance of this new child scared the centaur. To whom did he or she belong? If he turned out to be the child of Poseidon or Hades, Chiron knew his life would become miserable, and very soon, but if this child was the son or daughter of Zeus…well he hoped the child he was looking for was, then a very possible chance to resolve big problem in Olympus would be at hand.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of school and his homeroom would soon start. Slowly, students trickled in as everyone gave a surprised look at the new teacher in a wheel-chair rather than the regular teacher they had. Quiet whispering began as the class was nearly filled and almost every student was already inside. He spied Grover, who had a small smile on his lips as both Annabeth and Thalia chatted away next to him. Grover's eyes met those of Chiron, and the centaur nodded. Everyone stopped talking as the bell rang and looked towards their new teacher with expectant eyes as they wondered why they had a new teacher and what happened to their old homeroom teacher.

"Hello everybody," said Chiron on cue, as he wrote his name slowly across the board. "I am your new teacher for Mythology and this homeroom. I am unaware of what happened to your previous teacher but he will not be returning as I have been told. You all may refer to me as Mr. Brunner or Mr. B, whatever you prefer." He rolled his chair as he started writing what was needed of the students that day in homeroom when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he called as he kept writing as a young man walked in.

Mr. Brunner stopped writing as he took a glance at the young man who was standing by the door uncertainly. He was tall, someone who would be easily considered of above average height in a high-school. He had unruly black hair, and had a very baggy full sleeved shirt on. On one hand he held a few documents and on the other, a cane. When Mr. Brunner's eyes travelled to his face, he was surprised to see that the young man was wearing heavy sun-glasses over his eyes. "How may we help you Mr.…" he trailed off waiting for a response.

"Jackson, sir. Percy Jackson," he replied as he partially turned towards Chiron but still waited by the door. "I am a new student in this school; this is my first official day here."

"Oh I see," said Mr. Brunner as he took another overall appearance of the teen before continuing. "Well, find a seat Mr. Jackson," he said before starting to turn back towards the white-board before he was interrupted once more.

"Umm, I might need a little help with that," said Percy, he transferred the documents he was holding to the hand in which he was holding the cane before knocking his shades with the back of his knuckles. The teacher's brows rose as he realized what the student was implying.

"Oh, my apologies Mr. Jackson," he replied quickly as he glanced once more towards the classroom before turning back towards the new student. "Ms. Grace, will you please assist Mr. Jackson to the empty seat next to you?" Thalia blinked a few times before getting up from her spot.

"Yeah, no problem Chi…Mr. Brunner," she said as she went to new boy and poked him uncertainly at the shoulder. A few snickers rose at her actions but it seemed Percy was used to this as he extended his hand towards her which she took uncertainly before guiding him towards the seat where she was indicated. She then sat down in the seat next to him as she gave a pointed look towards Annabeth who just gave her a knowing grin, before turning towards the stranger as she scrutinized him, as Grover turned to him as well.

"Hey, what's up?" the satyr asked as Percy turned to his direction.

"Nothing," he responded before turning back to stare off into space.

"So…uh how come you are in our class?" continued Grover, oblivious to the fact that Percy just tried to avoid him. It seemed that Grover sympathized with Percy's situation as he himself had to pretend to have a disability problem due to his satyr legs, he had to be on crutches even though he could walk perfectly fine on his own!

"I am new, and most of the classes with students like me are overfull…so I guess I have homeroom with you. My classes though are in a different wing of the school with others having the same disability as mine," came the dull but accurate response.

"Ah, you are new!" chimed Grover as if he just realized this while Annabeth and Thalia simultaneously palmed their faces. Their furry friend, it seemed, would never grow out of his boyish antics. "So what Lunch do you have?" asked Grover as he looked expectantly towards the guy wearing shades.

"Starts at 11:30," he replied curtly and the satyr grinned.

"Mine too, we should hang!" he said excitedly. "My friends Thalia and Annabeth have the same lunch too."

"Who?" asked Percy, now his interest piqued at the mention of female names.

"Hi," said Annabeth from her spot. "My name is Annabeth."

"Yo, Thilia here," said the black haired teen from her place with a bored expression.

"Nice to err…meet you both," he said courteously and just then the bell rang, indicating the end of homeroom.

"See ya at lunch!" Grover called as he limped out of the classroom with Annabeth and Thalia. The last thing they saw was Percy, still at the spot where Thalia had seated him.

_LUNCH_

Annabeth and Thalia were sitting at a table with Grover as the Satyr kept glancing towards the entrance of the cafeteria every now and then. "Okay, what's up with you?" asked Thalia, she finally noticed that her friend had been distracted all day, he had barely talked to her or Annabeth, it was very unlike the satyr as he was usually a very cheerful and social guy.

"Huh…what?" he asked, as Thalia huffed, obviously just proving her point.

"What's wrong Grover, you seem really distracted today. Are you feeling alright, you haven't even touched your Enchilada, or it's wrapping," pointed out Annabeth, if there was one that that always remained consistent; it was Grover's appetite and his love of Enchiladas.

"Oh, blah-ha-ha-ha, it's nothing Annabeth! I am just waiting for our new friend," he replied before going back to spying the entrance of the cafeteria.

"What new friend?" asked Thalia as she discreetly passed her own Enchilada on the oblivious satyr's tray.

"Aww, you guys forgot already?" he asked as he turned back to them. "Remember, the new guy we met at our Homeroom today, he said he had the same lunch as us, but he still hasn't showed up and we only have half hour left before lunch ends."

"Oh, him…I am sure he is hanging out with some new friends that he has made," responded Thalia in a bored voice as she leaned back, slouching on her chair and quoted the word 'friends' with her fingers. Grover finally turned back, he seemed he had finally given up.

"So why do you think Chiron is here?" asked Annabeth, as she instinctively lowered her voice.

"Uh…to find a new demigod," responded Grover unhelpfully.

"No shit Sherlock!" muttered Thalia. "But who, you know with the big prophecy hovering over our heads, every one counts."

"Probably a child of a minor God then," said Annabeth with a speculative look on her face. "You know the 'Big Three' have been very careful ever since the great prophecy was foretold, plus we are all high-school students, no strong demigod would be alive this long without training."

"Uh, hello Annabeth, do you know who my father is?" asked Thalia in a sarcastic voice, before she turned her voice down again. "And why would Chiron be here if this child was of some minor God?"

"Hmm, that is something to think about," Annabeth said as she went back to thinking.

"Yeah, we all know Chiron's track record," Thalia said, thinking out loud. "He went out of camp only when Heroes like Heracles and Theseus showed up before. And the last time he went was…" she trailed off; she never knew when the centaur had last left camp.

"To go and get Churchill," responded Annabeth off-handedly, she was very close to the centaur and the whole camp knew it.

"You mean Winston Churchill?" asked Thalia, her eyes wide as she processed just how long ago that was. "From the second World War, that Churchill?"

"Yup, that guy," Grover said nodding as he finally ate a whole Enchilada in one go.

"That was over six decades ago!" Thalia nearly shouted, this new Hero had to be a big deal if the Centaur came out himself to investigate.

"Well Chiron going out of camp has always been a big deal," Annabeth as she looked up from her tray only to see Thalia looking somewhere off in the distance, an amazed expression showing on her face. "Hey, what's up?" wondered the blonde as she waved a hand in front of her best-friend.

"Just look behind you!" the raven-haired girl snapped as she slapped Annabeth's hand out of her face. Annabeth and Grover both turned around and were amazed themselves. They saw Percy, but there was something completely different around him. He was walking, and he wasn't using his cane this time, and his strides were long and confident. He was going around people and easily weaving among the tables as he made his way to the counters to get his lunch, it was almost as if he could see, but his sun-glasses were still on.

"I thought he was blind," said Thalia once everyone had noticed the new guy.

"I thought this was his first day," muttered Annabeth, still staring as Percy confidently went up to the cashier and asked for some food.

"What's that gotta do with anything?" Thalia was now chewing on her plastic fork.

"Blind people are usually highly perceptive of their surroundings, due to their lack of sight; almost all of their other senses are heightened so it is not uncommon to see blind people navigate in a known environment almost as easily as someone with regular sight. But it's his first day so…" the daughter of Athena trailed off as she noticed Percy had already gotten his food and was going to sit at the closest table, so Annabeth gave her satyr friend's shoulder a nudge. "Hey Grover, I thought you wanted him to have lunch with us."

"Oh yeah, I will go get him!" said Grover excitedly as he rushed off towards the new guy.

"Ugh, why did you remind him?' asked Thalia, being her usual unsocial self.

"Oh come on, he doesn't seem that bad. Plus if he tries to hit on me I have you to kick his ass right?" said Annabeth with a giggle, even though it really wasn't a joke. Anybody at school that had tried their charms on the beautiful blonde had met resistance in the form of a very violent and over protective friend. As Annabeth's amusement died, Grover returned with Percy in tow, before the satyr helped him to a seat. He looked quite unaffected by Grover's unnatural enthusiasm to be his friend, which surprised Annabeth a little, but maybe Percy was just being polite and not showing his true feelings about her friend. "So Percy how did you like your first day so far?" she asked as she took a bite out of her Enchilada.

"Not bad, so far all the teachers are nice and everybody seems extremely friendly," he put emphasis on 'extremely' but his smile showed that he wasn't being sarcastic, rather appreciative.

"And why did you move in the middle of the semester, there are only a few weeks left before summer break begins, it really is not a good time to be changing schools," Annabeth said, she knew changing schools were probably the hardest things about moving from one place to another.

"Well, I am a...foster child," he responded, his voice showed that he didn't care much but his pause before saying foster told the blonde all that she needed to hear to know what he really felt about his situation. "And it was a last minute thing so I really didn't have much of a say about moving to a new place."

"That must be hard, I am sorry," responded Annabeth in a sympathetic voice which Percy just shook off.

"Don't be, it doesn't really bother me, I am kind of used to it," he replied as he gave a small smile and the blonde decided it was time to change the subject.

"Hmm, and what classes are you taking?" asked Annabeth after a little hiatus, quite intrigued.

"So far I had English, Math, Science, and Social Studies and after lunch I have a free period, then Spanish and finally PE. What about you?" asked Percy in return as he took a couple bites out of his own sandwich, he did not like Enchiladas.

"Oh, first I had English, same as you, then AP Physics, Architecture, and Fundamentals of Archeology, so after lunch I have Social Studies, AP Calc and PE," she responded as she saw Percy nod thoughtfully. "So whose class do you have for PE?" asked Annabeth, they might have the same class, all students had Physical Education together as a way for all students to socialize with each other, though how Goode thought of that, Annabeth couldn't fathom as it only increased the number of students who got bullied by others!

"You tell me," said Percy as he laid out his schedule on the table for everyone to see.

"Hey look, he is in our class!" Grover shouted as he pointed at the last hour on Percy's schedule.

"Geez Grover, no need to shout the obvious!" Thalia said as she gave the satyr a small glare while he looked a little sheepish at his earlier outburst. But what could he say, for some reason he really liked the guy.

"Cool," replied Percy as he took another bit of his sandwich before taking a swig from the bottle of orange juice as well.

"So Percy, do you have any kind of extracurricular activities that you like to do? Goode has lots of after school activities and clubs that you could join," Annabeth said, she knew that Percy's disability would limit his options considerably, but still sight was not everything. The black haired teen's response, though, was something that none of them would have expected.

"I practice MMA," said Percy, so nonchalantly, that they almost believed it before a derisive snort escaped from Thalia's lips.

"MMA…as in Mixed Martial Arts?" asked Annabeth, just to clarify what Percy meant, and got a single nod in answer.

"You are funny," Thalia said, before giving a few more chuckles but stopped when she saw the curious look on Percy's face.

"Sorry, but I wasn't joking," he said, characteristically serious as always.

"But how?" wondered the dark haired girl, she knew a thing or two about fighting (duh) and even she couldn't fathom how a blind guy can fight someone if they can't even see their opponent in the first place.

"Seeing is not the only way someone can anticipate another person's move, I have trained so that I can use my other senses better than most. That way I can feel, less than see, how and where my opponents are coming from," Percy said as he demonstrated by perfectly pointing out where Grover, Annabeth and Thalia were seated by pointing at them directly even though his face was looking down towards the table.

"So, if I were to punch you right now, you are saying you would be able to dodge it?" asked Thalia, she still sounded a little skeptical but everyone who knew her could say that she was not being sarcastic but curious.

"Yes, also block it, redirect it, or reverse the flow of your force back towards you," came the response that the daughter of the Sky-God was not expecting. Grover looked between Thalia and Percy fearfully, he knew what was about to happen while Annabeth palmed her face, she almost felt sorry for Percy. Other than Luke and Chiron, the only people that could even keep up with Thalia at camp was Annabeth, and even just barely. She was the best female-fighter in the camp in more than a century; she could go head to head with Artemis' hunters and come out on top, a feat that no one other than Thalia could boast. Without making a single sound, Thalia stood up slowly, and then threw a fast punch at Percy's face, shoulders taught and close to her body, arm going straight, taking the single and most straight forward way to the intended target. Percy's reaction was rather anticlimactic, all he did was move Thalia's incoming fist out of its course by twirling his index and middle finger around the girl's forearm as soon as she came within a few inches of his face. The results, though, were quite effective as Thalia over extended herself which would caused her to face plant on Grover's Enchiladas if Percy's other hand hadn't shot out to steady her by giving her a firm support on her shoulder.

Everybody at the cafeteria were staring at the table where the four people sat at the sudden movements that happened among them and the loud clang that was heard as Thalia's chair fell back from her sudden jerking of her legs as she thought he was going to hit her head on the table. Percy himself slowly stood up, still keeping his hands on Thalia's shoulder as the girl herself went with his movements to stand up as well, still a little shaken from the small incident. "Are you alright?" he asked once they were both standing as he took his hand away from her shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks," she breathed as she regained her composure. "I don't think you have to do much more to make me believe you," she said trying to lighten the mood, but it seemed to only have an effect on Percy as he gave a small grin before sitting back down, but the rest of the members of their table still looked frozen at what had transpired moments earlier. Annabeth was just too stunned to say anything, while Grover seemed to have lost control of his jaw. "Oh come on guys, it didn't look that bad, did it?" asked Thalia as she too sat down after picking her chair up, at least everyone in the cafeteria wasn't staring at her anymore.

"Umm, actually to most people it looked like your chair did an involuntary boogey," said Annabeth, and she wasn't completely wrong, it had appeared like a weird accident to most. "But to us it did look that bad," she added and saw Thalia stick her tongue out, much to the blonde's amusement.

"Hmmph, fine!" groused Thalia before she huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at the blonde.

"Is she always such a sore loser?" asked Percy as Grover and Annabeth stared at their new friend before cracking up quite loudly and Percy joined in as well.

"You could say that," Annabeth replied after her initial bout of amusement abated.

"Just wait Jackson, I am coming after you," Thalia said as she comically shook her fist in front of Percy's face, it became even more funny once they realized that Percy was completely oblivious to her actions making Annabeth and Grover burst out laughing once more.

"Well lunch is almost over, we should be heading back to class," Annabeth said suddenly as she looked at her wristwatch before looking up at Thalia, who nodded and picked her backpack off the floor.

"Umm, Percy," Grover said as he too stood up while taking up his crutches as well. "Do you need help getting to your next class?"

"Nah, the school has assigned another student to help me for the rest of the day, she should be coming to help me once lunch ends," Percy's response was expected so they just opted to wait until his aid arrived so that they could all leave the cafeteria together. Soon after, they saw a tall girl with curly brunette hair come running up to them; she was panting a little and was wearing the school's cheerleader outfit. Thalia recognized her as a junior, and a TA for her Spanish class.

"Wow, how come Percy gets Natalie Carson, the hottest cheerleader as his aid, and I end up getting Miranda?" whispered Grover as Thalia looked at her friend before raising an eye-brow.

"You think she is hot?" asked the blue-eyed demigod to the satyr.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" responded Grover as he gave her a pointed look.

"Hey Natalie," said the black-haired demigod as she gave a small wave towards the cheerleader.

"Oh hey, Talia right?" she asked as she gave her a side-long glance.

"Thalia," Annabeth corrected as she looked up and down at the newcomer.

"Oops, I'm sorry! Hey Percy, am I late? Cheerleading practice kinda ran late!" Natalie exclaimed as she hooker hand around Percy's arm as he stood up and picked his bag off the ground.

"Right on time," he replied as he stood next to Natalie. "I will see you guys at PE then," he said as they said their goodbyes before heading off in different directions towards their own designated classes. Thalia and Annabeth walked towards Social Studies, it was one of the many classes they shared.

"I don't like Natalie," Annabeth said suddenly which amused Thalia a little.

"Hmm, how come, she is usually nice and I have to say she knows her Espanola well!"

"No, I meant her attitude," Annabeth retorted as they entered the class.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, I think she is just trying to be nice because she was in front of Percy, I don't think she liked us."

"Uh-huh and why do you think that? Maybe because Natalie likes Percy?"

"Probably," responded the blonde as she thought about it with a finger on her chin.

"Or maybe because you do," Thalia was already grinning as she saw Annabeth's eyes grow wide before irritation set in.

"No I don't!"

"Whatever you say Annie," the use of the nick-name was on purpose.

"Don't call me Annie!"

_PHYSICAL EDUCATION_

Grover limped into the gym, closely followed by Percy and this time he wasn't wearing his shades for a change. Grover seemed to be lecturing the new student on something important and he seemed very focused on what he had to say. Percy was nodding every now and then as he seemed to listen with rapt attention as well. Thalia was the first to speak as the duo approached the bleachers. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I was just telling Percy how the social ladder works in PE," said Grover as Percy nodded as well.

"Very helpful," he added as Grover brushed his shoulders in a lofty manner before looking proudly at his demigoddess friend.

"Did his speech go something like 'Jocks rule the court and guys like you and me just sit in the bleachers unless the coach forces us to do something'?" asked Thalia with a raised eye-brow.

"How did you know?" Percy asked, it was almost word for word what Grover had told him.

"Because that's his motto in just about every PE class," said Annabeth as she came up to stand beside Thalia as well.

"So…that's not how it works?" asked Percy in a confused voice.

"No, it doesn't," said Annabeth as she gave Grover a small glare. "Just do your best and you will be fine. We also have a few more friends in this class come on." The blonde led the way towards a specific part of the bleachers followed by Thalia, Grover and Percy.

"Don't listen to her, she is just super nice," Grover whispered once he was sure his somewhat hot-headed blonde friend was out of earshot.

"Hey Thalia, Grover, over here!" Percy heard someone shout as he was following Grover.

"Oh Percy, these are the friends that Annabeth was talking about," Grover said as they climbed the bleachers and Percy sat down with Annabeth's help.

"Meet Conner and Travis Stoll," said the satyr as they came forward.

"Hey, I am Travis, what's up?" he asked as he extended his hand to which Percy gave no response.

"Not much," Travis looked at the guy for a second longer before withdrawing his hand as he gave a confused look to Thalia; she was frantically pointing towards her own eyes.

"What's his deal," whispered Connor as he noticed her weird gesturing.

"He can't see," she whispered back as Connor's mouth formed a small 'O'. He quickly hurried forward to save his brother from doing something embarrassing.

"Hey man, my name is Connor," he said as he sat down next to Percy. "Nice to meet you dude," Percy nodded back as Travis looked towards him with a raised eyebrow, still confused with the new guy's previous actions. He got up once he saw Annabeth beckoning him over.

"What's up?" asked Travis as he settled a couple rows above Percy next to Annabeth and Thalia.

"You do realize that Percy is blind, right?" asked Thalia, she made sure that she at least clarified the new boy's unresponsive nature was due to his inability to understand or acknowledge physical gestures.

"Oh, I see," muttered Travis as he nodded his head in understanding. "He seems like a pretty cool guy though," replied the son of Hermes once he got his head around that fact about his new schoolmate's condition.

"Yeah, and he is also a martial artist," said Thalia as Travis's whipped his head around to look at her with narrowed eyes.

"Thals, just remember that we are the prank masters at camp, we can smell one a mile away," he responded once he saw no change in Thalia or Annabeth's expressions.

"But he is," Annabeth retorted. "We saw him at lunch."

"He kicked someone's butt in lunch?" asked Travis a little confused; there have been no rumors about a fight or even a remote confrontation among students all day.

"No, we saw him use some moves on Thalia," Annabeth clarified only to see Travis's eyes bug out.

"Holy crap he kicked Thalia's ass!"

"No, you dimwit!" growled the black haired girl as Travis did his best to scoot away from the child of Zeus as fast as possible. "He said he liked MMA, and I didn't believe him, so I asked him to show me some of his moves, and he did…on me."

"Uh-huh," Travis responded sagely with a finger on his chin before looking at Thalia once more. "So he did kick your ass!"

"That's it," Thalia nearly screamed as she lunged towards him only for Annabeth to restrain her back, but Travis was already down on the gym floor, grinning manically as he mischievously kept passing knowing glances at the furious raven haired demigoddess.

"Geez Thalia…calm down already," Annabeth grounded through her teeth as the other girl kept struggling to get up. "You know how the twins are, they will always find a way to get on everyone's nerves," she continued once Thalia stopped struggling and just slumped back on her seat.

"I know," Thalia finally gave up her anger as she sighed and took a few deep breaths. "I just don't know how those two always gets me so riled up, I think it's one of their abilities handed by Hermes himself," she muttered as Annabeth giggled a little.

"Look, coach is coming," Annabeth said as she spotted their short sports coach came in carrying a massive net sack full of multicolored, round, medium sized balls.

"And it's dodge ball again." Thalia quipped in a bored voice. Everybody sitting on the bleachers got off as everyone gathered around the coach to listen to his directions as he dropped the sack unceremoniously on the floor before pulling out a small slip of paper from his pocket. He looked at it curiously before bellowing in his usual voice.

"Percy Jackson!" Grover took Percy by the shoulder and guided him forward.

"Over here coach Gipps," Grover said as he lifted his hand a little to get the coach's attention.

"Hmph, your name is Underwood, I called for Jackson," he said as he looked at the satyr with a frown.

"I know, this is Percy," he replied pointing towards the back haired boy.

"Hmm," the coach ran his eye critically over the tall boy. "You play any sports?"

"No sir," came the immediate reply.

"Care to join any school athletics?"

"I would but if I was not blind," the coach looked a little surprised at the blunt reply as a few chuckles were heard.

"I see…welcome to Goode," he said offhandedly as Percy gave a nod and Gipps started to address the class. "Alright people listen up. Today, as you can see, is a dodge ball day. And everyone is participating!" A few cheers and whoops were heard as dodge ball was a popular game that many enjoyed throwing rubber balls at each other.

"Oh man, I hate this game," muttered Grover and Percy frowned. As far as he knew, dodge ball was quite fun.

"But dodge ball is fun right?" Percy commented but did not notice the weird look that Grover gave him.

"Umm, not really, see the coach puts all the athletic people together and the rest gets thrown together to get pounded by the other team, and that continues for forty minutes," the satyr responded as Percy frowned. That didn't sound fair at all. Soon enough he heard the coach calling names and after he was finished listing the names, they were told to put on red jerseys while the rest remained without jerseys. Percy noted that out of his new friends only Grover was on his team, everyone else that he had come to know ended up against them.

"See what I meant?" asked Grover as he looked at all the big, buff guys and cute girls that were putting on jerseys.

"I can't see, remember?" Percy pointed out as Grover realized his slip and gave a quick apology. "Alright buddy, let's go and try to get out as fast as possible," he declared as he led Percy to join up with the said that were waiting for the opposing team to get ready. They got to their positions just as the coach blew the whistle and the game began. Most of the balls were taken by the other team as they were able to reach the middle and snatch the balls faster than Percy's team but a few people on Percy's team got a ball or two as well, and the game began.

Percy moved his head slightly to the left, his entire body already stepping back as two balls flew past him, one nailing Grover right on the face as he fell back while the other hit the back wall, not hitting anyone. The satyr fell down with a yelp, as laughter came from the opposing team. To Percy it seemed this was usual for his new friend. The new guy kept dodging the balls that were being thrown, not retaliating even a little as more and more people started to get out. Soon enough, the black haired teen caught many people's attention on the other team as they supposed he was an easy target, but quickly became surprised when they were proven wrong repeatedly in less than a few minutes.

"Dang Thalia, who is your friend?" asked Connor as he slowly tossed a ball up and down his arm as his eyes followed Percy intently.

"I don't know," the blue-eyed demigoddess responded as she too was looking at Percy.

"Well this is the last ball on our side and I think it's fair to say that I am the best shot on this team," Connor said as many of his classmates including Annabeth and Thalia agreed. "Well then, here goes," the sandy blonde cocked his arm back before swinging it forward as fast as possible, and he wasn't wrong. The ball flew towards the place where Percy was standing, it was moving steadily towards his mid-section and many were already grinning, thinking that Percy was about to get out. They were wrong.

Just as the ball reached close, the raven haired boy slowly, almost lazily, lifted his arm as if he could already feel the incoming projectile and caught the ball as a small smirk formed on his face. "Good shot," he said and his voice sounded quite high in the completely silent gymnasium. Slowly he reached down and picked up another ball from the floor before suddenly exploding into action. He threw the two balls, hard and fast, but there were two more already in his hands as he hurled those two as well. Ball after ball were coming and nailing people, face, body, limbs, two guys even took it in the groin. Needless to say, they both hit the floor like sacks of potatoes.

Soon, there were only four people standing across from Percy, it looked like a face-off to the rest of the students as they were now all seated on the bleachers. On one side of the gym, stood the new guy, his pose relaxed, his face stoic and expressionless. On the other side stood Thalia, Travis, Connor, and Annabeth. These four were known for their skill and prowess in almost all types of sports, but for some reason they didn't ever participate in the school teams. Yet what surprised most of the spectators was the fact that there was an anticipating smile, or a pleased grin coming from all of them, they were enjoying the challenge that this new student seemed to pose. Percy slowly picked up two balls once more, as the others opposing him mimicked his movements and picked up balls of their own. The game resumed.

**Hello Readers,**

**So as you guys can see, my AU has tweaked the original idea of the main characters going to High School a lot more than the books did, and I hoped you liked it. Now, you guys must have already guessed, Percy is not exactly a regular guy and his secrets will be revealed later. I will just give a hint, apart from the name of this FanFiction itself, Percy does have celestial powers, though how and why will only be answered through reading the story. You guess what it his power are! Anyways, I hope you like this extremely chapter and ideas and opinions from readers are always welcome and if you would like to discuss the story in farther detail, just send me a quick P.M. Please, please, please don't forget to review.**

**Thanks,**

**Tanneal **


	3. Secrets

Secrets

Percy slowly made his way towards a section of the gym that was mainly reserved for the wrestling team, but today there was no practice, therefore the rings and the mats were free for others to use. Though it struck Percy as somewhat odd that the entire place seemed deserted. It was almost as if no one other than the wrestling team used this entire gymnasium for anything, but the black haired boy didn't seem to mind as he took off the gray duffel bag he was carrying and pulled out a towel. He slowly made his way to the largest ring, it was set squarely in the middle of the big room and was standard in size. As he got in the ring, the sensation of hard boards under his feet sent a small smile to his face. He pulled on his gloves with expert ease before starting his stretches.

As Percy fell into the familiar rhythm of becoming limber, his mind wandered to the second day he had spent in Goode. He could tell that his display of physical alacrity during the dodge ball game had sent the student body into a buzz. His second day had been filled with people asking to and about him. He had been approached by many females that he had never met, been invited to parties by people he didn't know, been handed several notes that Annabeth had torn after a first glance, and was asked by several coaches to try out for their respective sports teams, which he had politely, yet firmly, declined. Many of the coaches did not take it well, especially the wrestling and the football coaches, but nobody could force a student into joining a certain extracurricular activity, so they had to grudgingly back off. The teen's only support had been his original friends as they had stuck with him the entire time, or he would have been terribly lost in these new experiences.

Percy stopped moving, as he had competed his stretches, and started to jump on the balls of his feet. He felt good; comfortable and strong, a fine sheen of sweat was covering his entire body, as he started his Katas. He moved from one movement to another, his form fluid and impeccable, he had done this more than a billion times in his life and it had been ingrained into his brain and muscles like hunting was to a tiger. As his Katas became increasingly complex, melding several styles into his own unique form of offensive and defensive maneuvers, his mind wandered once more. His physical practice was not only a way to keep Percy in shape, or a way to keep his senses and reflexes honed to their maximum, it was also a way for him to think. And think he did, his thoughts focusing on the people that had become his friends in the last couple days.

_WITH ANNABETH_

Annabeth was sitting outside the school in the nice grassy area that surrounded Goode as she was doing her homework. Her thoughts, though, were unfocused today as her worry for a certain black haired friend of hers kept intruding in her mind as she tried to focus on her homework. Annabeth, along with Thalia, Grover, Connor, and Travis, had been with Percy since lunch. At first, it was amusing to see Percy getting bombarded with comments of praise and especially the notes that he kept getting from others. Some of them were just more praises and a few were actually sweet and friendly, but most of them were outright inappropriate and disgusting. The ones that she tore up right after reading because she herself was ashamed of even thinking the things that Percy was getting notes of.

At lunch the same had continued until Percy had been approached by a large throng of athletes with their coaches. It was every boy's teams of Athletics that Goode had, and that was saying something since Goode's students participated in almost every kind of sports starting from Ping Pong to Polo (oh yeah people, it's a sport). And many people didn't think much of it, even though it was not an every-day occurrence, until the Football team came in as well. Now there were two specific sports teams were the best in Goode athletics, one being Football and the other being Wrestling, and they never went looking for members because most people would give anything to be able to join. Not only were the selection process incredibly picky, the practices and training of the teams were outright brutal. As a result, the athletes of these two teams were at the top of the social ladder and their coaches walked around the school as if they owned it.

The coach of the Football team approached Percy, and by now the whole school knew about his disability, so the coach wasn't surprised when the new student didn't say anything after seeing him. He had quickly pulled a chair and sat across Percy as he was eating his chicken tenders. "Percy Jackson, that's your name right?" he had asked as he looked up from the clip-board he was holding to see the teen in front of him nod. "Well, kid, today's your lucky day," the coach declared as a small smile spread on his lips. Percy kept chewing but his forehead crinkled as he frowned a little.

"Why do you say that?" he asked after he had swallowed his food. Many people started laughing, and even a few whistles went off as if it was the most amusing thing in the world.

"Why, he asks!" the coach said as he chuckled and the players of his team joined in as well. "That's because you will be playing football for Goode boy," he declared as he gave another broad smile, one that Percy obviously couldn't see. While all this was happening, the people that Percy had originally sat at lunch with had been rudely swatted away to make room for all the new arrivals, and all Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover could do was watch from afar as their new friend seemed to have a blank look on his face at the news.

"Holy crap," muttered Grover, if his knowledge was accurate, then this had never happened before in the History of this prestigious high school.

"Man, I already feel sorry for the kid," muttered Thalia which drew Annabeth's curious glance towards her best friend.

"What do you mean?" asked the blonde, her gray eyes were a-swirl, as she tried to decipher the meaning behind Thalia's words.

"Can't you see that he is going to deny, and once that happens he will die," said Thalia bluntly as Grover did double take to look at her while Annabeth just punched her arm lightly.

"That isn't funny," Annabeth muttered and saw Grover nodding vigorously from her peripherals.

"I am not joking," Thalia responded as she looked at Annabeth with a deadly serious expression. "He will not accept their proposal, that's for sure. And that will make the football team, the entire freaking team, look bad! Do you know what that will mean for Percy?" Thalia paused as Annabeth and Grover shook their heads, indicating that they did not. "He will become an outcast! People will look at him like a loser because they will think he was too pussy to join the team, and the football players will make sure that he never gets a single friend during his entire time at Goode. Not only that, but first there will be the beat-down that they will give him for rejecting the offer, and I am pretty sure that nobody will try to stop that."

"Whoa, we have to help him!" Grover squeaked, he hadn't thought that far but everything Thalia had just said made perfect sense.

"I know," Annabeth concurred as they both ran towards the throng of people and started pushing their way to Percy. Just as the two reached their new friend, they heard Percy's decision.

"But I won't," he said and almost instantly the laughing and the noises dropped, a complete silence descended in the cafeteria. The coach was giving Percy an intense look, his brows were furrowed and his face was completely expressionless. The football players were also staring at Percy now, some with incredulous expressions, and most with visible frowns of building temper. Annabeth grabbed Grover's hand and swiftly moved so that she and Grover stood on either side of Percy as if supporting his decision.

"Is that your final decision?" the coach asked after what seemed to be forever to the blonde and the satyr.

"Yup," Percy replied, he seemed blissfully oblivious to the animosity filled environment he had currently dropped himself in. The coach did not bother to reply as he swiftly got up before stiffly walking off towards the exit followed by his team. As the football team was exiting the cafeteria, the last, but definitely not the least, Goode sports team entered, wrestling.

"Oh shit!" thought Annabeth as the coach, and his wrestling team made their way towards their spot.

"Here we go...again," muttered Grover nervously as he gulped when the wrestling team's coach came and took the seat that the football coach had left behind. As expected, Percy's answer had remained the same when he was asked whether he would like to participate in the school's wrestling team.

Annabeth was drawn out of her thoughts as she felt someone sitting down across from her on the grass, she looked up to see Thalia and smiled before noticing that Connor and Travis were standing behind her talking amongst themselves. "Hey, where's Percy?" she asked as she looked from Thalia towards the twins and then back towards the dark-haired demigoddess.

"He's still at the gym," replied Travis with a shrug, they had asked him to come along and hang out with them after PE was over but he had denied firmly saying he had some necessary things to do before he left the gymnasium.

"Wait...you mean to tell me that he is still in the gym right now, alone?" asked the daughter of Athena in a horrified voice, already thinking what could happen if the guy was found alone by the athletes whose teams' he had rejected only a few hours earlier.

"Yeah," said Connor before he put his arms defensively in front of him as Annabeth swiftly stood up. "But before you decide to skewer us with your dagger, we did make sure that the wrestling area was empty. There is no practice today so the place is completely danger-free!"

"You," Annabeth said as she jabbed her finger into Connor's chest, her gray eyes glaring. "Left him inside the gym that is used by the people that want to kill him?"

"Well...when you put it that way..." Connor trailed off as he gave her a grim look.

"I am going to go look for him," snapped the blonde as she hurriedly started collecting her things and shoving them in her backpack as Thalia gave a pointed look to the twins. She had told them that they should have stayed with Percy just in case, but they hadn't listened. It was only fair that now they had incurred the wrath of Annabeth because of it. The blonde stood up, slinging her backpack by using one of the straps across her left shoulder, before taking off, running towards the recreational part of the school.

_WITH PERCY _

Percy continued practicing as his mind wandered back and forth between Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Travis, and Connor. They had been nothing but good to him since the day he had met them and had been beyond expectations as far as companions went. A stab of guilt went through Percy as he realized that even though they had been honest and nice to him, he had never been truthful with them, not entirely at least. His first lie had been about his sight, he was not entirely blind. Because of a certain accident his sight did not work in the traditional way, but it was not entirely gone either, and due to his unique...status that he had been granted when he was seven, he had a way of seeing things that no other being did. His newfound niche, however, had enhanced his other senses beyond humanly possible and gave him a sonar like ability that allowed him to "see" through sonic vibrations in the air. This improvement gave him the ability to learn how to fight using extreme martial arts, and other various powers.

His second lie had been the fact that he was not a foster child. He never was and he never will be, he had exploited the foster system because he needed entry into the world that the humans had built, and as far as the world was concerned, the boy named Perseus Jackson was presumably killed in the same accident through lightning that had claimed his mother's life. The raven haired teen's muscles tightened beyond intention as thoughts of his mother crossed his mind, it did almost every time he remembered the accident...no, the murder, that had taken away the only good thing in his life from him. He knew who was responsible, and he knew why it had happened, but he also believed and realized why revenge was not his goal. And his third and final lie had been about being normal. He was not at all what people would call normal, in fact he knew that he was abnormal, and not in the way that people usually meant when they talked about 'special' kids or 'out-of-the-ordinary' behavior. He was different because he was a demigod. His father was an all powerful Greek God, though he did not know which one he was, and his mother was a regular human, Sally Jackson. And he hated his biological father with a riveting passion.

As Percy had been absorbed in his thoughts, he had continued to practice his moves, going from simple Katas to more and more advanced maneuvers until he was flowing from one to the next with the fluidity that even masters of the art would envy. In his thought induced practice, he had not noticed the many people that were now watching him as he continued to perform his moves, now more with feelings and passion than before. His muscle shirt was completely soaked, sweat ran from his exposed body in rivulets as his messy black hair was damp and showered droplets on the floor of the wrestling ring with every move. The entire cheerleading team was there, as they had been the first one to discover Percy doing his routines in the empty wrestling gym that they had booked that day for their own practice. This had drawn the attention of other students as well. By now, the entire school population probably knew where the new kid was and what he was doing.

Annabeth reached the wrestling gym just in time to see the members of the wrestling team enter the gym, and nearly had a heart attack when she saw just how many people were inside the gym observing Percy doing MMA routines, at least they looked like MMA routines. As the blonde demigoddess surveyed the room, she let out a small sigh of relief, at least Max wasn't there. Maximus Rudolf Kane, or Max was probably the most popular guy in school and was the captain of the wrestling team. He had apparently led Goode to win the state championships in the last three years and was probably looking to do the same this year as well. Now Annabeth did not know too much about professional wrestling, but she did know that if college coaches approached an athlete and asked him to play for their college and paid him in thousands to do so, the athlete had to be extra-ordinary, and Max definitely was. He was also the best friend of the biggest bully in school, Trenton Brax, or Trent, the captain of the football team and also the ex-boyfriend of Natalie Carson.

To Annabeth that was a good sign, if the captains of the football team or the wrestling team wasn't here then the wrestlers probably wouldn't do anything. That meant, if she could convince Percy to go, he would be out of here before the athletes decided to do what Thalia thought they intended. Deciding that in her current situation that was the best course of action, Annabeth walked straight towards the ring and boldly climbed onto it intent on accomplishing her intended purpose. Percy sensed another presence on the ring and immediately stopped mid-kick before flipping into a standing position. The blonde quickly walked up to her new friend. "Percy, what are you doing here?"

"Annabeth?" Percy stated more than asked as he clearly recognized her voice. "I am just practicing, why?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that we wanted to show you the rest of the campus, remember me and Thalia said we would do it today?" responded the daughter of Athena with a nervous laugh.

"You did? I don't remember..." Percy said, scratching his head as he tried to remember exactly when Thalia and Annabeth told him that they will show him around Goode.

"Well why don't we get going?" asked Annabeth as she tried to pull Percy off the ring so they could leave the gym, but he didn't budge. "There are lots of cool stuff to see, Goode's campus is quite big and there are places where students can hang out and have fun." Percy seemed to hesitate, which frustrated Annabeth even more.

"But why now, can't we go a little bit later? It's only like five-thirty now," the raven haired boy said as he went to the corner of the ring and picked up a towel before wiping his face.

"I know it's only ...wait, how do you know the time?" asked the gray-eyed teen as walked towards Percy before looking at her friend with a questioning face.

"Annabeth, I might be blind but I am not stupid," he responded as he gave her a small grin. "School ended at three fifteen, and I have been here for a little over a couple hours, it's not that hard."

"You're right," sighed Annabeth a little sheepishly, she hadn't meant to sound ignorant. "I didn't mean it like that, but please can we go now?"

"Yeah, yeah, just gimme a minute," replied Percy as he went back to the corner where he had a small work-out bag. He put the towel in and pulled out a bottle of water. Annabeth turned around as Percy drank, impatiently waiting for him to get down when her heart skipped a beat as her eyes widened. It seemed she was late after all. Max had just entered the gym and he waited at the door looking towards someone before he was followed by Trent and a few other members of the football team. Many of the cheerleaders swooned as the school's hero sauntered in through the entrance, his long and curly brown hair were messy but still apparently landed in the right proportions on all the right places. He usually never wore anything other than tank tops and in his right bicep he had the initials of the school tattooed in the school's official colors. His best friend, Trent, was almost the exact opposite of him in appearance. Trent kept his blonde hair down to a buzz-cut, and he was very stocky compared to Max's lean and toned physique. Max was tall where as Trent was of average height, and lastly Max had dark brown eyes where as Trent's seemed to be light blue, almost gray in color. Yet, don't mistake him for an Athena's child, no son of the Goddess of Wisdom could possibly be as dumb as Trent sometimes was!

"Oh dear God, why did it have to come to this?" wondered Annabeth as she gave a quick prayer to her mother before turning back towards Percy to see him lifting his backpack, but before he could do anymore, Max's voice boomed across the gym.

"Percy Jackson," he said, his voice and expression were amicable, though quite loud, as he walked to the foot of the wrestling ring. The black haired teen stopped moving at the new voice as Max climbed onto the ring by pulling himself up and over the ropes in a single and easy motion. "I have been hearing a lot of things about you," he continued once he was inside the ring. When it became apparent that he wasn't going to get a response out of the new guy, Max's lips stretched back forming a smirk. "How about we go a few rounds, you and me? What do you say?"

"How?" Percy asked as he came to stand beside Annabeth. "You would be able to beat me very easily. We both know that I am blind."

"Come now," Max responded as he stretched both his hand out as he looked at the others in the gym. "You are not as helpless as you are making yourself out to be, after all you whopped an entire gym-full of students' asses in a game of dodge ball, wrestling one guy shouldn't be too hard, right?" Whispering broke out among others in the gym as many students realized that Max's claims held true. Almost everyone present had seen Percy play dodge ball the previous day, and had also seen how he had beaten the entire opposing side nearly single-handedly and with ease. If a blind person could play dodge ball that easily then sparring would probably not be anything too much, especially after witnessing the things they had just seen him do.

Percy took a step forward as he pushed Annabeth slightly behind him but other than that made no motion, but it was a clear invitation for Max, who seemed to be grinning like his Christmas and birthday both came early. "So you agree, huh," he said as Percy still did nothing whatsoever to indicate he had heard any of it. Annabeth was growing more and more concerned for her new friend, stopping a single punch was one thing, but a whole sparring match? Completely different. The brown haired teen looked towards Trent and made a single motion with his hand, and the football captain pulled out a pair of gloves from his pockets and tossed it to Max, who caught it before he started putting it on.

"Annabeth," Percy said softly as he turned his head slightly, indicating her to get off the ring with his head. "It's fine," he continued when he noticed that she was not moving at all. "We will go see the campus once this is over." The blonde's head snapped to look at Percy's face at the incredulity of his comment, which surprisingly, had a small but serene smile on it.

"Fine," she sighed before grudgingly moving to the edge to get off the ring.

"Man, where's the Ares cabin when you need them?" Annabeth whirled around to see Thalia standing there along with Grover, Travis, and Connor.

"Where the heck were you guys?" the blonde shouted furiously once she finally got over her anger enough to speak coherently, her eyes were a stormy gray reflecting her emotions, and her brows were furrowed in an intense frown.

"Chill out Annabeth," Thalia said as she saw how angry the blonde was getting with her, and if there was one thing that Thalia knew about Annabeth, it was that you did not want her mad at you...ever. "We were coming after you, but then we heard Grover was in trouble so we went to get him before coming here as fast as possible." Grover nodded solemnly to confirm what Thalia said when Annabeth's gray orbs flicked from the direction of Thalia's face and towards the satyr's. The blonde demigoddess's face softened a little at that.

"Are you okay?" she asked the satyr, he was a dear friend to her after all, who responded with a quick nod. "I was just so worried about him that...never mind, just think of a way to get him out of the fight he has gotten himself in please?" she said as she looked towards the twins and then towards Thalia, they would know what to do, they had been in similar situations a lot more than Annabeth herself had.

"But why?" Travis said as he looked at Annabeth a little curiously. "Didn't you say yesterday that he could fight, I mean he did beat the crap out of us in dodge ball, so..." he trailed off, leaving his own thoughts hanging, prompting the gray-eyed teen to respond. But it wasn't the blonde that answered.

"Because we know that I wouldn't kick his ass without a reason, but Max will!" Thalia said as she smacked Travis upside the head.

"Ow! Geez Thalia, keep your hands to yourself," whined Travis as he rubbed his head tenderly.

"Dude, you knew this would happen," said Connor, trying hard not to crack up at his brother's expense.

"Guys, shush, look they are about to fight," said Grover as he hushed up the Stoll brothers in an irritated voice while pointing towards the ring. The Stolls stopped their argument as they too concentrated on the confrontation, it seemed that their wish was finally come true as both Connor and Travis had wanted to see Percy in action after learning that he had taken on Thalia, a feat that only a handful of people could boast of in camp and live to tell the tale!

Percy was standing stock still, he hadn't moved an inch from where Annabeth had left him after he had asked her to get off the ring. On the other hand, Max was already moving, jumping constantly on the balls of his feet as he moved to and fro around the ring and around his opponent for good measure. He knew Percy could feel his movements, anyone standing on the ring could, through the vibrations that were going through the ring's hard floor boards due to Max's own movements. Soon, the senior grew tired of waiting, he had been waiting to give Percy the chance to make the first move, but the new student was obviously not interested in taking it so Max finally moved towards his opponent, as he cautiously made a simple jab at Percy's chest. He swayed back, easily avoiding it, before coming back to rest in the same position that he had moments prior.

Max grinned, now at least the crowd watching knew that Percy was not exactly as defenseless as he claimed to be, and he had been given an ample chance at attacking his opponent first. It was time for the fight to begin, and he was more than confident that Percy would not pose much of a threat, only he failed to realize the extent of just how right he was. The five new friends of Percy held their breath as they four of them noticed the tightening of Max's calves, indicating he was about to attack, this time not holding back even a little. It proved true, as Max lips pulled back in a grin and with a sly gleam in his eyes, he charged. As soon as the brown haired teen got close enough, he first feinted to the left before swinging his right leg out in a sweeping motion, intending to catch the immobile Percy right in the gut. Only...it never got there as Max did a full three-sixty spin kick before stopping, a little confused as to why his body did not connect with anything solid.

He cut his eyes back to see his opponent was still in the same spot, standing in just the same relaxed pose that he was in before Max had moved in. So what happened? What Max had missed was, when he was in his motion for a full spin kick, all his opponent did was lean back, almost like a tree swaying in a breeze, as the attacking appendage passed Percy by harmlessly before he straightened up again. So it looked like he hadn't moved at all. While the spectators witnessed the flawlessly utilized evasive maneuver, Max missed it because his vision was not only on the opposing target, and as a result it left him confused. He looked up warily towards Percy but found no sign on his stoic features to give anything away. He started moving again, this time completely focused on his unique opponent and his seemingly unconventional skills.

"Max is at a disadvantage," Thalia quipped suddenly as Grover looked at her with an incredulous expression. Percy was the one with a ridiculously crippling handicap, and Max had the disadvantage!

"Yup, he uses feints extensively in all of his moves," continued Connor and Grover wondered why that would put Max in a disadvantage.

"While most opponents use only their eyes while fighting," Connor picked up the group's thoughts. "Percy uses all his other senses, which are extremely enhanced and is completely attuned to his reflexive reaction rate giving him little to no chance of falling for a feint."

"Can somebody explain all this to me in English?" asked Grover in a small voice as what Connor said completely passed him by without the satyr understanding a single thing that the Stoll meant. Annabeth gave him a small smile before she started explaining.

"What they mean is that Max's fighting style is useless against Percy," she paused.

"Why?" asked the satyr.

"Because," the blonde continued. "Max uses a lot of feints, jukes, and bluffs to throw his opponents off as he attacks the vitally weak, but not illegal, parts of the body to takes his opponent down in an efficient manner," Annabeth paused again as Grover nodded to indicate that he understood everything so far. "But this is useless against Percy because he can't see, as a result him falling for any kind of bluffs is pretty much out of the question because he is not using his eyes to see his opponent, but feeling every other facet of his opponent's movements to deduce where and when Max will strike him. Not where Percy might get hit, but where he will and dodges accordingly." The gray-eyed demigoddess stopped as she saw Grover form a small 'O' with his mouth before they both turned back towards the ring to see Max moving at Percy once more.

Max knew that he had picked more than he had bargained for...much more, but that didn't deter him from his goal, which was beating Percy publicly because he needed to learn that the sports teams were the pride of Goode High, especially the Wrestling and Football teams, and they should never be trivially dismissed like Percy had done to them during lunch. All the while the Senior held onto the assumption that no matter how good his Sophomore opponent was, he still was playing with a major handicap, and more importantly he was playing in _Max's field_ where he held a hundred percent success rate for over three years. Therefore, some no name younger classmen was not about to show him up in front of the people of his own school. With this in mind, Max began his attack on Percy, this time he was going all out, no holds barred as he bore onto Percy with everything he had.

The crowd watched with growing amazement as their champion wrestler came onto the new guy with a vengeance, he came in fast attacking Percy with an array of extensive maneuvers which flowed from one move to the next in a combination of deadly attacks that would leave most in an incapacitated state. But the reason for the crowd's awe was at seeing Percy move around those attacks in an efficient and fluent manner, dodging, avoiding, and weaving around every move made by his opponent, like a dancer playing with his partner. He swung back and forth twirling, flipping, rolling, and turning by his opponent's attacks, almost as if he had practiced for this very show-down months in advance, and with the grace and expertise of a prime martial artist.

It was not just the crowd, though, that was left stunned at the nearly surreal experience of Percy and Max's fight, even the members of camp Half-Blood were staring at the match with wide eyes and open mouths. Never had they seen a display of physical excellence in the same level as they were currently witnessing, not even at camp and that was saying something! The children of Ares were notoriously vicious brawlers, aside from their natural tendencies to be hot-tempered personalities and aggressive temperament, their bodies were made to withstand rough situations, even more so than regular demigods. As a result, many of the Ares campers trained not only with weapons, but also their bodies. To be able to fight and defend against enemies without the need of a weapon was a very valuable skill to have, and this bore the result of witnessing many incredible hand-to-hand fights among those that attended camp Half-Blood. Yet, even those paled in comparison to the caliber at which the current fight was taking place.

"Damn," whispered Thalia once she found her voice again. "He really could have taken me out if he wanted to," the raven haired daughter of Zeus whispered, feeling quite self conscious as she noticed her friends were looking at the fight with the same expressions on their faces that she was currently feeling.

It seemed that the duel was finally winding down as Percy wasn't the only one now that was sweating in the ring. Max's full on attempts at assaulting Percy has also stopped as he now moved in very carefully and quickly moved back out, he was playing the wary game of a wounded predator. It has been slightly over an hour and still Max had not been able to touch Percy, and the new student had not shown even the slightest hint of retaliating. Suddenly Connor spied as Trent was starting to move towards the ring. "Dude, what do you think Trent is doing?" he asked after giving Travis a small nudge in the shoulder.

"Whatever it is, I am pretty sure it's not good for Percy," he responded before both brothers moved around the ring, intent on learning, and if need be, stopping Trent from interfering in the fight, that has been fair so far. The others from Camp also noticed and decided to follow Travis and Connor as well. But what Trent finally did, really surprised everyone, including Max himself. As Max was about to attack Percy once more, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder and was startled when he turned around to see it was his best friend.

"What the hell man?" surprise gave way to anger as Max realized that his fight had just been interfered with, and in front of a huge student body.

"I think this has gone on for long enough," Max replied, though he was keeping his voice low enough for only Max and Percy to hear. "You obviously can't beat him, and he ain't even fighting back. The best thing to do right now is to end it on a positive note. Make it a draw or it would be you who gets the business end of the wrestling coach's yelling." Max stared at Trent with a frown before turning his head from left to right to see the crowd, it was quiet, and everybody had expressions that said that Percy had already taken the spectators. Nodding, he took the towel that Trent was holding before waving him off the ring. He wiped his face before moving towards Percy.

"It was good fight man," he said as a small smile made it to his sweat stained face. Percy slowly lowered his guard. "We should do it sometime again, even though you don't wanna join the team." Max continued before giving Percy a solid slap on his right bicep and made his way towards the group with which he had arrived. The rest of the students started clapping and some even cheered, overall it wasn't a bad ending for wither of the students that fought today. Percy got off the ring and was instantly swamped by his friends and it was good because many more wanted to be near him as well, but luckily Connor and Travis saved him that fate as they took him by the shoulders and ran off towards the locker room before closing it behind them.

"Whoo, man you stink!" Connor commented, shaking his hand in front of his nose to emphasize his point, once they closed the door and locked it.

"I know," replied Percy with a small smirk before making his way towards the showers after picking up his duffel bag. Once they heard the faucet turn on, Travis came over and sat down next to his brother.

"Man, he knows how to fight," Travis said in a contemplative voice as the twins awaited Percy's return from the showers. "Even better than Clarisse."

"I know, maybe we should take some pointers from him, then pranking the Ares cabin wouldn't be as hazardous to our health, would it?" Connor responded as a grin split his face.

"You are right!" Travis exclaimed as comprehension dawned on his face before he too started to grin.

**Hello Readers,**

**Sorry that the chapter took so long but after I posted my previous chapters, i re-read them and i realized that I have too many grammatical/syntax errors and I did not want to repeat that in any of my future chapters. Secondly, classes have began and are in full swing, therefore updates will likely be about every two-three weeks. So what do you guys think about this drama filled chapter? This chapter focused a lot on what Percy is facing as far as High-School drama goes, but from now on there will be little high-school stuff as I will delve more into the mythological world before he goes to camp, more of Percy's secrets will be revealed, and then finally the quests and adventures that this Percy will have. Anyways, I hope you like this late chapter and ideas and opinions from readers are always welcome and if you would like to discuss the story in farther detail, just send me a quick P.M. Please, please, please don't forget to review.**

**Thanks,**

**Tanneal **


End file.
